The Messenger
by Thorn on a Rose
Summary: It's not easy being the Messenger of the Gods and today is no exception. With her bag full of scrolls, Iris races through the heavens to bring the messages to their proper destination...until she gets to the last scroll. Let the fun begin! Femslash!


Hey everyone! I'm back with another one-shot that I wrote while I should have been doing my homework…shrug!

Anyway, this is a one-shot featuring some of the mythical ladies in Greece. The characters will most definitely be a little OOC so bear that in mind as you read.

I will say that I was inspired by Sapho's Daughter who wrote "_Lonely Goddess_"…check it out! That is an awesome story!

Now, without further Ado…

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these Greek myths…but this plot line is all mine!

ON WITH THE STORY!

--

Iris raced down the multi-hued bridge that was her personal path between the Realm of the Gods (Olympus) and the earth. Slung over her shoulder was a white bag that had only one pouch sewn into it and it was full with missives from gods and goddesses to mortals or other immortals. Her official title in this world is Messenger of the Gods, but most of the time Iris felt like she was just an errand girl sent out because the others were just too lazy to pop themselves or their messages anywhere.

Pausing for a moment, the slender girl who looked no older than 18 (but much older than people realized) ran lithe fingers through her dark unruly hair, trying to pull the loose curls back into a pony tail so that they wouldn't continue to fall into her face. Sky blue eyes glanced at her satchel and sighed at the number of scrolls and important papers she had to deliver. Waist-length hair successfully tied back, Iris checked the straps of her sandals as a pre-caution. With all the running she'll have to do today, tripping would not be advisable.

Finished, Iris tugged once on the bottom of her loose fitting white dress-shirt and took off once more. Her first stop this day was at the cave that Hermes' son, Pan, called home; there was a festival Dionysus was throwing soon and he wanted his fellow reveler to come and play.

All day, Iris' rainbow bridge could be seen over the Grecian sky and even once made its way into the dark atmosphere of the Underworld to Hades' Palace, startling the denizens of the Realm of the Dead. Apparently, Demeter wished Persephone to aid her in the upcoming Spring Equinox Festival and wanted to start planning now.

Iris, never having been sent to the Underworld before (that was Hermes' job), was surprised at how difficult it was to maintain her pathway; but concentrating more of her efforts into solidifying the waning rainbow saw Iris safely to the looming Palace and into the throne room where Hades and Persephone judged the dead. Iris was glad that she seemed to have come during a lull in the operations because it was only Persephone standing near her throne, gazing out a nearby window at the rapidly disappearing band of colors that streaked across her domain's sky. Touching down onto the black marble of the floor, Iris released her hold on the rainbow path, watching and shuddering at how quickly it faded in this dark place. The messenger goddess dropped her gaze from the empty space her bridge once was to look at the Queen of the Underworld and her oldest best friend, Persephone. The slightly taller woman turned from her position and walked towards Iris. Sky blue eyes widened at the change that had overcome the young Goddess of Spring in her new residence for half a year. Where once golden wheat hair fluttered on the East Wind's breath, a headache inducing knot leashed the locks away from Persephone's face, putting sharp angles and more hollows into her friend's visage than Iris had ever thought possible.

Even Persephone's attire was so completely different that no one who knew the goddess would have ever thought of her as a deity of spring and flowering fields. But Iris saw in the green of newly budded earth that shaded Persephone's eyes her friend's carefree and gentle spirit still lingering, waiting to be loosed when she finally stepped back into the Upperworld.

Persephone was smiling softly and allowing her playmate to look her over, knowing the differences and similarities Iris must take in before anything more can be done. Demeter's daughter had known the instant Iris stepped foot into her new home…really, it was hard to miss the sudden burst of colors that flooded the Underworld's forever grey skies. Persephone had giggled slightly at the dazed look of some of the palace staff before she had turned to her husband and asked him if she could be the only one to greet the coming messenger. Hades had nodded and strode out of the room, taking all of the scribes and servants scurrying out as well with a short command.

The co-ruler of the Land of the Dead knew the moment that Iris smiled was the time to move again. The two friends embraced each other.

"I have missed you Persephone."

Bright green eyes grew luminescent with tears at Iris' simple declaration and Persephone had to swallow once or twice before she could reply.

"I've missed you too, Iris. Thank you for taking Hermes' place today. Your rainbow cheered me up immensely."

With one last squeeze, the girls let go and smiled, both a little overcome with emotions. Iris discretely wiped her nose with the short sleeve of her toga-like dress before she got down to business.

"I have a message from Demeter about the celebration she wishes to throw for your arrival back to the surface."

Having announced the sender and a brief summary of the contents, Iris pulled out the second to last scroll left in her bag and handed it to the patiently waiting goddess before her. Like a good messenger, Iris stuck around to see if there was going to be a return reply.

Persephone's eyes quickly moved over the words written in her mother's hand, chuckling softly at the zeal Demeter was putting into the preparations. Nodding at the end of the letter, Persephone rolled the scroll back up and brought her attention back to her guest. Iris was rocking back and forth on her heels as she turned her head every which way, taking in the gloomy but richly furnished palace room. Oh, how Persephone missed playing with Iris whenever the fleet-footed messenger passed overhead the fields that she frequented with her nymph attendants.

Iris noticed the wistful gaze in her friend's eyes as she turned back to the silent queen. Standing still once more, Iris gave Persephone a gentle smile and reached for the free pale hand resting against the dark cloth of the dress befitting the new Queen of the Underworld.

"I hope that after your Mother's party, you could spare some time for me. I would like to spend a day or two with you out in the fields and forests just relaxing…especially after how hard we've both been working this last half year."

Persephone smiled brightly, bringing a lighter air to the mood in the throne room.

"Please tell my mother that I look forward to spring and also tell that flighty messenger who runs on a rainbow that I would love to take time to relax with her. Maybe Artemis would allow us to use one of her hot springs…"

Iris matched Persephone's smile and jumped a short foot off the ground still holding Persephone's hand.

"Alright!!"

Behind her slender figure, a rainbow burst into life and Iris released Persephone's fingers to leap back and land on the path.

"I will see you then, my friend!"

Waving Persephone watched as Iris raced up and out of the Underworld with a bittersweet smile, wishing the petite goddess would just whisk her away, back to a world with more light than shadows and more living than dead. Still, Persephone knew that it wouldn't be too long before she was back with the others.

"See you then."

--

Once back under the afternoon sun, Iris slowed down to a leisurely stroll and reached into her bag for the last message she had to deliver today. A sultry scent rose from the paper scroll and a name written in elegant script shone a golden color. Iris's eyebrow rose as she noted the name. Obviously, whoever the sender was wanted only Athena to open it, otherwise it would not be sealed with power like this.

Iris did not know who sent this letter because she had just picked it up from the hollowed out stone basin that the gods and goddesses of Olympus could use to give her letters if they could not get a hold of her. The scroll in her hand was the only message in the basin today and Iris had not paid it any attention when she had shoved it into her satchel; she was more worried about the sheer amount of deliveries than one unknown note.

The perfume that wafted on the breeze and into her nostrils was intoxicating and…now that she thought about it, the smell was familiar in its unfamiliarity, like she had smelled this scent before…except not this one exactly.

_Hmmm…_

When she couldn't quite remember where she had come across an odor like this one before, Iris just shrugged and put the letter back into the bag. She knew who it had to get to and that was really all that mattered.

Coming to a full stop, Iris reached out her senses and searched for the fastest path to Athena. This was the part of her power as a goddess. Like Hermes, she never got lost and could find any path; but her specialty lies in her ability to find anyone, anytime, anywhere.

_There!_

Athena shone like a beacon in Iris's mind and the Messenger Goddess started running in her direction, ignoring the other two power signatures that were near her target.

When she arrived, Iris saw the gray-eyed goddess locked in battle with the hot-tempered God of War, Ares. The fleet-footed goddess thought it better not to interrupt and promptly sat down on the edge of her path with her sandaled feet dangling over the quarreling soldiers of Spartan and Athenian loyalties.

Now, Iris had never been part of the fighting side in battles; even against the Titans, Iris was a messenger who merely relayed information for the Olympians, but even to her untrained eye, Ares' army looked like it was loosing. Before she knew it, the Spartans were retreating and Areas was on his back with Athens's gleaming sword at his throat. The Goddess of Wisdom had won this day and gave Ares his order to resign from his attempted siege of her city, Athens.

The handsome face of Ares twisted into an ugly sneer as he spat out his reluctant agreement to leave with his army for Sparta. Athena held him at sword point for a moment longer, steel-gray eyes flashing contempt for her opponent and triumph over him before she removed her weapon and sheathed it.

Iris was so in thrall with the goings-on that she did not notice the other immortal that had been waiting for the conclusion of the battle before descending towards the two battle participants on her chariot drawn by two winged horses; one as black as the River Styx and the other as white as the clouds that surround Olympus.

Well…Iris did not know about the other at first, but when the horses and chariot went right past her head, it was not wrong to assume that her attention was well and truly caught. No longer sitting firmly on her road, Iris was hanging on to the edge having been startled enough she fell off her seat. A small chuckle made its way back to her on the crosswind created by the vehicle and Iris narrowed her eyes as she recognized the driver. Hauling her light body back up to stand once again on firm ground…err…rainbow, Iris glared her extreme displeasure at the joke played on her by…

"NIKE!!"

It was indeed the Goddess of Victory and she was here to present the crown of olive branches to the victor of this battle. Nike pretended not to hear the incised roar of her fellow goddess, inwardly smirking while smiling at Athena who reached up to take her helmet off, letting loose a riot of curly dark locks that reached only down to her earlobes and then inclined her head to receive the prize from Nike. She was, of course, genuinely happy to see that once again it was the Goddess of Wisdom who had won against Ares. Gray-eyed Athena never gloated, strutted, or crowed her victory to anyone and she always graciously accepted the crown by letting Nike place it among her dark tresses instead of ripping it out of her hands and taunting her opponent with it, like Ares always did.

Nike watched in satisfaction as Athena thanked her and then turned her back on Ares to oversee the removal of dead and injured alike by her army.

"And Ares, don't forget to take your own dead with you as you leave."

Hera's son grew red in the face and looked as if he wanted to run his sword through Athena's back, but with Nike watching and Athena being as savvy as she is, he doubted he could get as far as unsheathing the bloody weapon. Scowl still ruining his normally good looks, Ares stomped off in the direction of his army to give the orders to head back to Sparta before he would return to his home in Olympus to lick his wounded pride. Nike continued to observe Ares' retreat for another moment or two before she faced Athena and gave her a smile.

"Congratulations Athena."

The armor clad goddess nodded her head, acknowledging Nike's praise, and smirked a little.

"I do not know if I deserve any congratulations Nike. He makes it too easy to beat him sometimes."

As the two goddesses shared a laugh at Ares' expense, Iris arrived and caught Athena's attention, ignoring Nike, as the colorful path allowed the athletic female to slide the rest of the way to the ground next to the victorious goddess.

"I have a message for you Athena."

In her hand lay the scroll and last delivery of her day. Athena turned her back to the setting sun so she would be able see the writing better, throwing her profile into a striking mix of light and shadow. The moment her wise gray eyes alighted upon her glowing name, Athena stepped forward to grab the rolled paper offered by Iris.

"Do you know who this is from?"

A few strands of hair bounced off of Iris' cheek as she shook her head.

"No I do not. This was left in the drop-off for me to pick up. And it is sealed, only to be opened by your hands, so I cannot tell you anything about it."

Athena nodded, distracted by the suddenly more powerful perfume that was leaking from the still rolled up scroll. Even Nike from her spot next to her chariot could smell it and she seemed to be drawn towards the letter; going so far as to stand next to Iris who was only a couple feet away from Athena. Nike's voice was soft as her eyes drooped and breathing deepened.

"Whatever it is, it smells…mouth watering."

Iris could only nod her head in agreement as she too began to fall under the spell of the scent encasing the letter. Athena, herself, was not too far behind her fellow goddesses but managed to stave off losing her senses by sheer will power and opened up the scroll with hands that glowed to unlock the seal.

At that point, the perfume seemed to dissipate on the wind and Nike found herself leaning against Iris for support. Iris, however, was no better off and both goddesses slumped to the surface of the grassy hill all three immortals were standing on.

"Wh-what was that!?"

Nike's breathless question drew an answer from the only upright one of the trio, even though Athena's voice was a bit husky from the effects of the perfume.

"_That_ was Aphrodite's newest concoction…and she's asking me to note any and all reactions to the smell then report them to her…personally."

Iris thought for a moment that she was seeing things, as it seemed that Athena's entire frame shivered and her voiced dropped an octave at that last word. Nike noticed the odd behavior too, but wisely held her tongue as she pushed herself up off the ground, dusting her outfit loose of dirt, and retorted to Aphrodite's message.

"Well, you can certainly tell her it affects goddesses. I have never gotten so weak-kneed before. And do tell her that I did not really like the sensation of not being able to think coherently."

Iris slowly followed Nike to her feet, not bothering to brush the clinging grass and dirt from her clothes.

"Wow…I don't know whether I pity the poor being chosen to be her lover with that perfume on her body or envy them enough I would gladly kill them first."

Athena was still somewhat recovering from taking the brunt of Aphrodite's experiment, but she heard and noted both goddesses' responses, nodding to show she agreed with each statement…while doing her best to hide her blush at Iris' comment.

Coming back to her senses was slow going not just as a result of Iris' response but because Athena could not get Aphrodite's little side note at the end of her missive out of her head.

'_Report to me personally'_ was on a wheel rolling down an endless hill in her mind, repeating over and over again. Normally pale cheeks took on a pinkish hue despite her best effort and usually sharp eyes began to loose focus.

Nike noticed the unusual expression on Athena's face and wondered what in Hades was the reason the usually down-to-earth goddess looked as if she got struck by Eros' arrow…Nike's short red hair flew around her head as she frantically swiveled her gaze around to make sure that damned god was not around.

…Nothing.

There was no indication of Eros and no arrow or mark of one on Athena's body that wasn't covered by her armor. Nike just about sighed in relief and relaxed when an odd comment by Iris had her staring at the messenger with her own loam hued eyes.

"Doesn't Athena look excited to see Aphrodite? There must be more to the letter than she told us."

Sky blue eyes turned to the Victory Goddess beside her and smiled mischievously, thin brows wiggling slightly in suggestion of what could possibly be meant by her statement. Nike's mouth dropped open and her earth brown eyes widened as they switched between Iris, the letter, and Athena.

"What?!"

The incredulous cry woke Athena from her daydreaming daze and she turned towards Iris and Nike, watching amusedly as one tried to keep from fainting and the other from laughing out loud.

"Well, I must get going and look after my army if I am to make it to Aphrodite's to report our opinions of her new perfume today. Have a good evening Nike, Iris."

With her helmet under one arm and the scroll in the other hand, Athena began her descent from the hilltop to see to her soldiers. Behind her, a loud conversation flared and a rainbow shimmered in the air before Iris took off with Nike aboard her chariot in hot pursuit.

Unbeknownst to the gray-eyed goddess, the reason for the chase was something along the lines of a comment made by Iris about Nike being heartbroken that Athena was taken. Nike had vehemently denied any attraction other than admiration for the Goddess of Wisdom. Iris had laughed and then suggested that Nike was…

"…lying like the nymphs for the satyrs!"

Nike lost her cool right then and charged the taunting goddess who continued laughing as she stepped onto her pathway to run from the enraged immortal female.

"I'll give YOU nymphs and satyrs!!"

"Oh ho! So now you're after me since your goddess-love has literally been ensnared by the Goddess of Love! I don't know whether to feel jipped or flattered!"

A string of curses from the Goddess of Victory made the rainbow waver and threaten to trip the fleeing Messenger of the Gods.

"I will _definitely _be flattered if you can do half of what you just said!"

Iris smiled so wickedly as she said that, that Nike flushed and let out a scream of frustration which only fueled Iris' teasing, knowing that if she got the red-head fired up enough, sweet Victory would be hers!

So she kept running!

--

Athena stalled to glance towards the leaving goddesses at one particularly loud expletive, startled at the force with which _that_ word was used.

A warm hand lightly ran up her unarmored flank, startling her at first but with recognition the gray eyes closed in ecstasy and a tight moan escaped in a deep throaty hum. Behind her sighing figure, a voice purred smugly.

"Hmmm…I believe you owe me your best…wine, Athena."

Ignoring the lava that sluggishly ignited her immortal blood, Athena rotated to face the speaker and opened her eyelids to behold the utter beauty that stood before her.

Silky skin the color of butter cream complemented the sun streaked golden hair that fell with abandon down past a perfect hourglass shape to end against shapely calves clad in snow white strapped sandals. A fairly modest dress-shirt ended just mid-thigh and was belted at curved hips with a delicate gold chain instead of leather like Athena had on. The neck line certainly was too low for Athena's sense of propriety but she could not complain…she was enjoying the view too much. Athena was once told that the goddess before her wore such clothing because she liked how gray eyes would follow her every move. It gave her a sense of love and beauty. So, Athena could never deny this goddess her fun. Coral pink lips lifted in a breathtaking smile, showing off a mischievous pearl white grin.

Those pouty lips were another place that could not be forgotten…all those kisses they bestow. By now Athena's lungs were working overtime for the large amounts of oxygen she was forcing into them. Finally came the windows into this loving, if naughty minded, soul set into a heart-shaped face, above a pert nose, and below two perfectly arched golden eyebrows.

Athena could remain lost in these sea-green eyes for eternity and never tire of looking at and into them. They always changed subtly depending on their owner's moods and right now they were the darker green of enticing depths, calling out for Athena to drown in their richness and love.

The irony of this entire situation was not lost on Athena. Here she was, the Goddess of Wisdom waxing poetic like one of those bubbly muses or Artemis' brother. It was really quite pathetic in her mind but she also knew that such actions were the side-affects of being near the Goddess of Love.

Pulling herself together some more and drawing back from the embrace she unwittingly got herself into (not that she minded, oh no! But it was hard to think with those warm arms around her battle weary body), Athena grunted at the smirking goddess who had caught her.

"I think you cheated Aphrodite. Nike has never shown interest in Iris before and it always seemed to me that those two could not really stand each other's presence."

Flipping her hair with one hand, Aphrodite just continued smirking.

"Either way, the bet was about the attraction those two feel towards one another. And as you just saw, it is clearly there…they just needed a little help to boost their awareness."

Athena snorted and crossed her arms over her chest plate.

"Ha! '_Awareness_' does not begin to cover that new potion of yours! Both of them had started to crowd and caress each other…_and_ me!"

Deep sea-green eyes suddenly shifted to a lighter, _sharper_ choppy green color.

"Oh? …and did you discourage them, or am I going to have to take them aside and plainly inform them that touching you is off limits to anyone but me?" Here those dangerous eyes captured Athena's widened ones. "And I suppose I will have to…_remind_ you that you belong to me."

The warrior's body could only tremble in anticipation but her eyes turned steely, rooting Aphrodite in her spot.

"But do not forget Aphrodite, you are also mine."

Only Athena's voice had ever made the love goddess shiver in pleasure from just hearing someone speak. So in control and focused solely on her, Aphrodite did not know how she had gone on in life without Athena by her side, and she knew that she would never let go of this gentle gray-eyed goddess who love her unconditionally.

"Yes."

Athena's pulse raced ahead some more at the affirmative of Aphrodite's love and she leaned over to whisper into the cute ear framed by golden locks.

"Now, I believe I was ordered to '_report personally_' to a certain goddess as to the effects of her perfume. I was going to help my troops out first, but their commanders can do well without me. So, I'm going to go shed my armor and prepare for our…meeting. I believe I also owe her a bottle of my best vintage."

With a quick kiss to a flushed cheek, Athena shimmered out of view.

"I shall see you _soon_ Aphrodite."

Not able to contain herself, Aphrodite giggled and she too disappeared to get ready for her…meeting with Athena.

'_Hopefully Iris and Nike will have as much fun as I will tonight!_'

--

OMGoddess! It's done!!

Hope you all really enjoyed this;p

If you did, Great! …Review!

If you did not enjoy this, I'm sorry...Review anyway!! ;p

ToaR


End file.
